(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates a means to facilitate mounting of an earth working implement on a motor vehicle.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,214, issued Apr. 20, 1976, discloses an apparatus for removably supporting an elongated tool bar. That patent discloses unimpeded support arms which extend to the rear of the tractor and are moved up and down by the power lift of the tractor. That patent claimed a locking bar which contacted the top of the tool bar to hold the tool bar securely in place.
FIG. 6 of that patent discloses C-shaped receiving portions on the support arm of the tool bar, having lock members contacting the front of the tool bar when the tool bar is in the C-shaped receiving portion.
That patent includes claims which specifically describe a locking bar which is pivoted to the front of the support arm and which extends over the tool bar unit and the locking bar is latched to the rear of the support arm.